PokeSpe: Sleepover!
by 3DSPlazaGroupHouse
Summary: This story takes place in a cold, winter night. All of the Dex Holders are in a chatroom, until one night Blue(Blue is female, Green is male) tells them all about a winter party she is hosting on Christmas Eve from 9:00pm until morning. Follow Red, Green, Blue, Yellow, Gold, Silver, Crystal, Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald, Platinum, Diamond, Pearl, Black, and White on a crazy party!
1. Chapter 01 - The Chatroom Annoucement!

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I changed the chatroom part into a PokeChat Video conversation. .D.

* * *

It was a cold winter night in Kanto; almost Christmas, too! Our story starts off in the household of Red and his mother. It was under thirty degrees outside, so none of his friends could hang out. Plus, there was over six feet of snow across Kanto, all the way to Sinnoh! Even then, Unova and Kalos were pretty cold as well. The dex holders were on PokeChat, a site for all kinds of pokemon trainers to chat, battle online, go on forums, etc. His friends went to a video chatroom that Blue(by the way, in this story, Blue is female and Green is male) created so she could chat with her friends and see their faces. All winter, they would chat, until one night.

* * *

Red = RedFlames

Blue = PeskyGirl~

Green= 2cool4u

Yellow = YellowSunshine

Gold = SwegGold

Silver = Silver

Crystal = KiChanCrys

Ruby = FashionCoordinator

Sapphire = WildSapphire

Emerald = EmeraldHeights

Platinum = Royalty

Diamond = ImHungryyy

Pearl = ComedianPearl

Black = CompletelyBlank

White = AgentWhite

Cheren = TeacherCheren

Bianca = xXBiancaXx

* * *

**RedFlames**** logged on!**

"Hey, guys! Why is everyone in here tonight?" Red asked his friends through the computer.

"Ugh, I don't know. Blue told us all to come here at this time. 8:20pm, to be precise," Green groaned.

"I wonder why... man, she sure is something!" White smiled in embarrassment.

"You can say that again," the professor's grandson replied.

"Well, I sure hope she comes on soon! I need to make some dinner!" Sapphire complained.

**PeskyGirl~**** logged on!**

"It's about time, Blue-chan! Pardon me, but what's the occasion? All of us have been waiting!" Yellow politely asked.

"Yea!" Gold shouted.

"Yeah... wait, Blue, why are you using my insult for your username?!" Green angrily asked.

"I found it cute how you gave me a nickname, Greeny~" Blue laughed.

"Don't call me that..." Green grumbled, blushing behind the screen.

"It seems to me that you two..." Pearl began to say.

"ARE IN LOOOVE!" Diamond and Pearl shouted at once.

"No, you boneheads, knock it off!" Green snapped.

"Sorry, Green. Pearl and Diamond, err... ship you two," Platinum nodded politely to Green.

"Guys, stick to the point!" Red laughed, "Blue, on topic, why did you bring us here?"

"Hm...?" Blue asked, loosing attention, "Oh, yes! I am inviting you sixteen to my house on December 24th at 9:00pm for an epic sleepover! You also get to meet two of my good friends from the Kalos region! They're just starting out their adventures~"

"New dex holders? Awesome, count me in!" Crystal chimed.

"I'll come for you, Blue. You're like... a best friend to me," Silver calmly said.

"Yeah! I'd like to introduce the two dex holders to the world of Pokemon!" Red piped up.

"Well... since Crystal, Red, and Silver are at least going and I'm not the only one, I'll come if you answer one question; why are you, exactly, doing this?" Green asked, suspicious of Blue doing something that nice.

"Green, chillax, parties are awesome!" Gold said in a very laid back tone.

"Gold, I, after many elaborate pranks, understand why he asked that. Anyways, I just thought about the great times us dex holders have had, but we never had a celebration in a long time. Also because my good friends are starting out on their Pokemon journey and I want to introduce you guys to them and them to you guys!" Blue explained to the Dex Holders.

"Hmmmm..." Green rubbed his chin.

"Yeah, Green, remember how great last year's party was? Now that we have Diamond, Platinum, Pearl, Black, White, and the two people Blue are going to bring, it'll be better!" Emerald told Green.

"Okay... I will... but only if you guys come!" Green crossed his arms.

"Count me in!" Red chimed in.

"I'm in anyday!" Crystal gave Blue a thumbs up.

"I suppose... it'll be fun," Silver nodded.

"You can expect me there, Blue-chan," Yellow blushed.

"Hey, as long as there's refreshments and hot chicks, I'm in!" Gold snickered.

"I'll be there. Hopefully one of Blue's friends likes Pokemon Contests~" Ruby exclaimed.

"A party, eh? It'd suck without me!" Sapphire informed.

"I suppose a break from my work would be nice... I'll clear my plans for that day!" White smiled.

"Okay... I'll be there. By the way, Blue, what are their names?" Green asked, now curious.

"Ah, their names? Xavier and Yvonne, or X and Y for short. They're both French! And to answer your question, Ruby, yes, Yvonne loves Pokemon Contests and fashion! And for Sapphire, Xavier is big on battling. He was a famous Pokemon champion in Kalos!"

"Hell yeah! But I think I recognize that name... 'Xavier'..." Sapphire repeated.

"Yay~" Ruby smiled.

"May I bring Bianca and Cheren?" White asked Blue.

"UGHHHHHHH, NOT CHEREN," Black whined.

"It's either Cheren or nobody."

"Fine... you're lucky Bianca has a big ass, or else neither could go!"

"Bianca... big... butt...?" Gold asked, now curious.

"Oh dear Arceus," Crystal and Silver groaned at the same time.

"Well, the party is in two days. I can't wait!" Red smiled.

"It's been a while since we've partied at all, so yeah!" Emerald recalled.

"WAIT. GUYS," Diamond shouted, grabbing everyone's attention.

"Hm?" Platinum asked.

"Huh, Diamond?" Silver asked the food-obsessed boy.

"Eh?" Red asked.

"We're missing the most important thing known to man on this Earth..." Diamond exaggerated.

"World peace?"

"Equality?"

"Immortality?"

"NO... Silver, Sapphire, Ruby... we need... food," Diamond exaggerated.

"WOW," Pearl broke out a laugh and facepalmed.

"Diamond does have a point, however. Would you like to bring the snacks?" Blue asked.

"Mmm, food... and yes, I would!" Diamond smiled a smile that reached to his cheeks.

"I'll help, too!" Pearl joined in.

"I'll bring decorations~" Ruby offered.

"Want me to help, Ruby?" White offered to help the boy.

"Sure!" Ruby smiled at the agency member.

"Yeah, sure! You both can!" Blue agreed.

Yellow chimed in because she wanted to help, too. "Um... Blue-chan, I know it might not be as helpful... but I could private message you some popular songs to play there. It... it's not a party without music!"

"DJ MARY. YELLOW, BLUE, I'LL SEARCH FOR MUSIC TOO!" Gold fanboyed.

"Okay! But the most important part about a party is the people~ Are you guys pumped up for it?" Blue asked everyone, enthusiastic.

"Heck yeah! And since we'll be having nineteen people, it'll be way fun! Last year, we only had ten," Crystal recalled.

"I can't believe I'm saying this... but I'm hella ready!" Green shouted.

Gold had a shocked look on his face. "O_O"

"What, Gold...?" Green asked, wondering what he did wrong.

"Um, nothing... it's just... don't be so excited please; it's out of character."

Green facepalmed behind the screen.

"Hey, it's true," Silver nodded.

"Well, it's getting pretty late. I'm sleepy," Emerald and Red yawned.

"Speaking of sleepy, Emerald and Red... Black hasn't said a word...?" White asked, worried.

**CompletelyBlank:** jndwejdnlfdvlkvfgkl;gvfkvojt...vnsn

"Yep. I think he's passed out. Anyone who types a scramble of random letters is usually tired." Platinum told White.

"I guess this means we should all go to bed! He hardly gets tired due to him using his Munna to clear all stress out of his head!" White laughed.

"I guess so, White! Man, you're pretty cool. I'm glad we're friends. Bye guys, good night!" Yellow smiled.

White smiled at the innocent girl, "Hey, thanks Yellow. ^w^ Good night to you, too!"

**YellowSunshine**** logged out!**

"I'm going to bed. Green, wanna fight our Pokemon online before we sleep?" Red asked his rival.

"Fine. I'll beat you to a crisp though!" Green laughed, playfully.

**RedFlames**** left the chat!**

**2cool4u**** left the chat!**

"I better sleep, too!" Blue nodded.

"beauty rest" Gold yawned, leaving.

**SwegGold**** logged out!**

"I'mma groom my Pokemon one last time before sleeping. What about you, Sapph?" Ruby yawned.

"I'm going to battle some noobs and kick their asses!" Sapphire shouted like she wasn't even tired.

**WildSapphire**** left the chat!**

**FashionCoordinator**** logged out!**

**Everyone**** logged out!**


	2. Chapter 02 - It's Time to Parteh!

The Dex holders were all bored staying inside. Every now and then, they would get on the chatroom until it was finally time; today was December 24th! At around 7:15pm, they logged on to the chatroom once more.

* * *

**RedFlames**** logged on!**

**SwegGold**** logged on!**

**AgentWhite logged on!**

**CompletelyBlank logged on!**

**2cool4u**** logged on!**

**PeskyGirl~**** logged on!**

**EmeraldHeights logged on!**

**ImHungryyy logged on!**

**WildSapphire**** logged on!**

**ComedianPearl**** logged on!**

**YellowSunshine logged on!**

"Oh yay. It was getting kind of boring here," Platinum yawned, with her chin being held by her hand.

"...so then, when I groomed my Feebas and gave it enough love, she gracefully became a Milotic~" Ruby concluded.

Silver fell asleep on his keyboard it was so boring, but shot back up once his head hit the keyboard. "HUH, huh? Oh... Ruby, nice story," Silver lied.

"That's... nice, Ruby..." Crystal said, trying not to look rude like the others.

"Well, guys? Do you remember what day it is? The party! ^w^" Yellow chimed up, causing the video chat to be active again.

"What party?" Black asked.

"Um... Blue's party...?" Yellow told the boy.

It took Black a few seconds to remember, "...oh yeah!"

"Looks like Black went... completely blank! *badumtss*" Green laughed, playing the 'badumtss' sound effect.

"Uh... heheh..." Red laughed a little in embarrassment for him.

"No," Silver very bluntly told Green. Green facepalmed.

"Cute~" Blue lied, "but anyways, tonight is the time of the party!"

"Oh yeah! I can't wait to meet the new Dex Holders. I also can't wait to see Cheren and Bianca again. It seems like a while since they've been on," Crystal remarked.

**TeacherCheren**** logged on!**

**xXBiancaXx logged on!**

"Oh yay! You two finally made accounts on PokeChat," White smiled, waving at her friends.

"Speak of the devil... Cheren! Bianca! oDo/" Crystal laughed, waving at them.

"Crystalia! Hai, gurl!" Bianca smiled and waved.

"Um... it's Crystal..." Crystal reminded the girl. Bianca was always the forgetful type, which made her even more attractive to Black and now Gold.

"Crystal! Long time, no see. Have you been discovering any new Pokemon with Professor Oak lately?" Cheren asked.

"Mhm, yes," Crystal nodded at the teacher.

"Bianca, baby~" Black tried to woo her.

"No."

Black frowned.

"Fail," Green smirked.

"Uh... I'll be right back guys. I have a private message," Black told everyone.

**CompletelyBlank**** left the chat!**

_Let's see... _Black thought to himself in real life. He clicked on the 'Messages' tab and saw a private message from Gold titled 'Psst'. _From Gold? Can't he just tell me in the chat? _Black thought, clicking on the message. It read this:

"Psst, Black. I saw what happened to Bianca and you back in the video chat. Maybe when the snow dies down and we can meet up with each other, I can take you to the strip club. It'll be your special treat to learn how to... 'get to third base'. (wink emoticon)"

"..." Black deleted the message.

* * *

The Dex holders video chatted for a while, until it was 8:45pm, fifteen minutes before the sleepover.

* * *

"...pie _IS_ better than cake!" Diamond argued.

"Pie has no flavor! It's a waste of fat!" Emerald argued back.

"This has been lasting... roughly ten minutes..." Green said, looking at his laptop's clock on the bottom left of his screen.

"Speaking of minutes, Xavier and Yvonne have just arrived~" Blue informed her Dex Holder friends.

Crystal's face lit up, "oh yay! I have so many questions to ask them!"

"As long as Yvonne is hot. Didn't you say she was a blonde?" Gold asked, followed by Crystal and Silver rolling their eyes.

"She is...? Why?" Blue asked. _Dammit, why did I ask? _Blue thought, remembering the time when he explained why DJ Mary was hot.

"Blondes are hot."

"Oh... well, I thought you were going to sa-"

"They're hot because [THE REST HAS BEEN CENSORED TO KEEP THIS RATED T! XD]" Gold concluded. Everyone was silent.

"...well then, I'm going to head my way over now. Sapphire, Emerald, wanna swim over to Blue's? My Feebas can hold up to about four people," Ruby tried to leave to avoid any more of Gold's mind.

"Fine," Sapphire nodded.

"Sure!" Emerald smiled.

**FashionCoordinator**** logged out!**

**EmeraldHeights**** logged out!**

**WildSapphire logged out!**

"Since Viridian City is close to Pallet Town, I'll just walk," Yellow nodded to Blue.

"Same, Yellow," Silver agreed.

"We'll start walking, too," Red and Green informed to Blue.

**YellowSunshine**** logged out!**

**2cool4u**** logged out!**

**RedFlames**** logged out!**

**Silver** **logged out!**

"Hey, super serious gal, wanna fly on over to Blue's?" Gold asked like nothing ever happened.

"Fine... but don't act like a pervert, please," Crystal blushed a tiny bit.

"Bianca, Cheren, White, my Samurott can swim pretty fast. Let's hurry!" Black gestured them.

White looked at her Xtranceiver's clock, "oh, yeah! C'mon Bianca and Cheren, we better hurry!"

**SwegGold**** logged out!**

**KiChanCrys**** logged out!**

**CompletelyBlank** **logged out!**

**AgentWhite** **logged out!**

**TeacherCheren**** logged out!**

**xXBiancaXx logged out!**

"Yeah, White's right. C'mon, Pearl and Diamond. My Rapidash is fast, but we better hurry to my place!" Platinum told her best friends.

"What ever you say, ma'am!" Diamond gave her a salute signed and so did Pearl.

**Royalty**** logged out!**

**ImHungryyy**** logged out!**

**ComedianPearl**** logged out!**

"This is going to be awesome!" Blue squealed to herself.

**PeskyGirl~**** logged out!**

* * *

After everyone left, by 9:00, they finally got to Blue's door, where Yellow, Silver, Green, and Red have been waiting. Blue's house was huge, having about three stories. The house was brown and had a grey roof top. The patio was pretty nice, too, having a swing, two chairs, and three steps. Yellow was on the swing, while Red and Silver were sitting on the chairs. Green was waiting by the mailbox, keeping an eye for anyone.

"Where are they? Can we go in now?" Red whined a little.

"No, Red, we have to wait for the rest of them," Silver reminded the optimistic boy.

"Well, it seems like some people have arrived," Green said, pointing up into the sky. In the sky, he saw Gold and Crystal on a Lugia. Then, he pointed to Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald swimming close to shore on Ruby's Milotic.

"Hey, I think I see Platinum, Diamond, and Pearl on Platinum's Rapidash!" Yellow spoke up, pointing to the entrance of Pallet Town, "and I see that Pearl and Diamond are holding up some food!"

"And finally, I see Black, White, Cheren, and Bianca on Samurott!" Red pointed to the four Unova residents.

Crystal and Gold landed safely by Blue's door, with Crystal nagging behind him. "Gold, that's the last time I'm riding with you again!"

"What happened, Crys?" Yellow asked, getting up off the swing with Gold taking her place.

"He kept on singing DJ Mary... haven't you heard his singing voice?!" Crystal spat, with Gold bringing back Lugia in its Pokeball.

"Oh. That," Yellow nodded.

"HEY! My singing voice isn't _that _bad!" Gold stuttered, looking down to the ground.

"Uh, yes, it is," Silver said, slightly annoyed.

"Hey guys! What'cha talking about?" Pearl asked, excitingly. Platinum, Diamond, and Pearl got off Rapidash, and Platinum got Rapidash back in his Pokeball.

"Gold's bad singing," Silver answered the comedic boy.

"Haha," Platinum joined in.

"Okay... maybe it's a bit off tone..."

Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald, Cheren, Black, Bianca, and White got off their respective rides. Ruby withdrew Milotic while Black withdrew Samurott and they ran over to Blue's house.

"T-t-the water... i-i-it's so c-c-cold..." Emerald shivered.

"You should've brought a jacket, dude. People DIE in this temperature," Gold bluntly said.

"Hey guys!" Ruby shouted, finally catching up with the gang. "I sent Blue the decorations and gave her a call on my PokeDex. She said that she'll answer the door when she's ready."

"Sweet!" White exclaimed.

"I can't wait to meet Xavier and Yvonne!" Bianca dreamily spoke.

_Chik-chik! _Blue unlocked the door and opened it. "Hey guys! Wow, you all came~"

"Well, sleepovers are pretty fun!" Yellow blushed.

"Mm-hm, Yellow! It's pretty cold. Why don't you guys come in?" Blue shivered.

The Dex Holders all came in, excited and pumped up.

"Wow, this house is nicely decorated! Who did it?" Cheren and Bianca asked. The living room was brown, with a chandelier with a fan on it spinning on the center of the ceiling. There was a nice and cozy rug in the middle of the room with a flat-screen 64-inch smart TV standing on top of a desk with a DVD player and several gaming consoles in it. On the back of the room was a big black couch and and coffee table to rest your feet on or put drinks and food on it. At the corner of the room, stood a tall Christmas tree and Ruby and White's decorations.

"We did!" Ruby and White said with pride at once.

"Pearl and I also brought the food!" Diamond spoke up, him and Pearl holding up crap tons of food.

"So, where's Yvonne? And Xavier?" Red asked, eager to meet them.

"Yeah, isn't this also a welcome party?" Green asked. Everyone was excited to meet them, when finally, Blue called their names.

"XAVIER~ YVONNE~ OUR GUESTS ARE HERE!" Blue shouted loudly. Just then, a male figure and a female figure walked into the living room, and the Dex Holders were all in shock and excitement.


	3. Chapter 03 - More Dex Holders?

Xavier had short sienna hair and had greyish-blue eyes. He wore a red hat with a pair of shades lying on the rim of the hat, a blue and white sports jacket, a black one-strapped bag, jeans, and black hiking boots. Yvonne, on the other hand, had long wavy honey-blond hair with greyish-blue eyes also. She wore a pink fedora with sunglasses on the rim, a sleeveless black shirt, a pink totebag, a pleaded red skirt with black buttons on the side, black knee-high socks, and black tennis shoes with a pink pokeball logo on it.

"Wow! You two must be the new Dex Holders from Kalos that Blue was talking about. My name is Red!" Red shouted with optimism.

"Hi, my name is Yvonne Gābena and I am training to be a sky trainer at Sky Trainer Academy! Wait... you're the famous Kanto champion! Blue told us how awesome you were, and I believe it!" Yvonne bowed.

Blue blushed a little bit when Red looked over to her with a smile on his face. Yvonne then noticed a lovestruck Gold crawling towards her.

"Yv-Yv-Yvonne... that's some sexy name... my name is Gold..." Gold dreamily gazed into her confused eyes.

"Um... hi, Gold...?" Yvonne chuckled a little, slightly pushing him away from her mini skirt.

"Ugh..." Silver facepalmed, "that's our little pervert, Yvonne. Ignore him. By the way, I'm Silver, and this is Crystal, Yellow, Green, Sapphire, Ruby, Emerald, Cheren, Bianca, Platinum, Pearl, Diamond, Black, and White."

"Wow! Are you _the _Xavier from the Kalos region? On the news a few years ago, I noticed that you were the youngest champion ever! You're like, my idol almost!" Sapphire rushed over to Xavier.

"Sapphire, I retired a while ago after the paparazzi kept annoying the shit out of me. But yes, I am still ranked as the best trainer ever on Kalos' World Record Book! Want me to teach you some strategies some day?" Xavier asked.

"Sure!" Sapphire blushed a little.

"So... is this all of the Dex Holders? That's awesome!" Yvonne shouted. Everyone else but the Unova Dex Holders nodded. "Actually, not all of them are here," Black shook his head.

The Dex Holders all looked at each other and started questioning Black. "The two Dex Holders should be here soon!" White smiled. Just then, the Dex Holders heard a helicopter hovering over Blue's house and rushed outside. Outside, they noticed a black helicopter that had in red words 'International Police'. When it landed, a male figure and a female figure walked towards the Dex Holders.

"Lack-Two! Whi-Two!" Black high-fived them while White hugged them. "Oh yeah, my apprentices!" Cheren recalled. The Dex Holders all remembered Lack-Two and Whi-Two from a long time ago back when they first met Black and White. Lack-Two was an International Police member and the Sinnoh Dex Holders remembered him when Looker introduced him to the trio. Whi-Two was an ex Team Plasma member.

"So... NOW is that all?" Yvonne laughed. Black nodded.

"Nice to meet you, sexy lady. The name's Lack-Two, but the superior call me... Mr. Perfect," Lack-Two flirted with the honey-blond.

"Um... hi, Lack-Two. Wow... all of you are so diverse! At first, I thought you all would be the same... you guys are pretty epic!" Yvonne smiled a wide smile.

"Well, it's only 9:12pm," Gold said, looking at his watch, "we can all learn more about each other tonight after having fun! We got the whole night to blow!"

"I'll make the popcorn! Butter and salted will be our popcorn choices!" Pearl said, rushing inside with Diamond. Everyone else went back inside and Blue locked the door behind her.

"Well, what should we do first on this cold winter night?" Whi-Two asked, taking off her shoes like everyone else did.

"How about we play some Truth-or-Dare?" Gold smirked mischievously.

"Oh no, Gold, remember what happened last time? You almost made Crystal and I have sex!" Silver shouted. Crystal turned as red as a tomato.

"Rock paper scissors for if we play or not, _Silver_."

"Fine," Silver groaned, getting into position.

_"Rock paper scissor, shoot!" _"Paper beats rock, Silver!" Gold laughed.

The eighteen Dex Holders got in a large circle in the middle of the living room.

"Let's play!" Gold shouted with anxiety.

"Hold on, pervert, we have to wait for Diamond and Pearl. Popcorn, remember?" Silver and Green said, trying to stall. A few minutes later, Diamond walked in with a big blue bowl that said 'butter' on it and Pearl had a pink bowl that said 'salted' on it.

"We got the goods!" Diamond and Pearl spoke at once, laying it down behind the circle on the coffee table. "So, what are we doing first, Blue?" Diamond asked, taking off his shoes alongside Pearl, getting in the circle next to Yellow and Green.

"We're playing Truth-or-Dare, Diamond~" Blue answered.

"I'll go first," Silver raised his hand and smirked. The redhead looked around the room, and then at Gold. Silver smirked. "Hey Gold. Truth or dare?"

"Um, truth, obviously!" Gold answered, sort of nervous inside.

"Who in here would you get married and have a lifetime relationship with?" Silver asked, smirking wider.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Green and Silver bursted out laughing, giving each other a high-five. Gold blushed.

"Uhm..." he looked at all of the girls in the room, "Crystal," he muttered softly. So soft that nobody could hear.

"WHO?" Silver asked getting close to the pervert.

"Crystal!" Gold shouted and then buried his head into his knees. Crystal blushed redder than red could get! Blue fell over laughing, while Yellow, being the nice girl she was, tried to comfort the boy.

"Your turn, Gold."

Immediately the boy shot up like nothing happened. "Okay!" he smirked. He looked around and noticed Blue still laughing her ass off. "Blue," he called out.

"Yes?" Blue got scared and slowly rose back up.

"Truth or dare?" Gold asked.

"Um... dare!" Blue shouted.

"I dare you to drink two cups of champagne and kiss Yellow!" Gold laughed hysterically.

Green smirked too, turning around and grabbing four glasses, two each, and a bottle of champagne. He felt bad for Yellow, but not for Blue. The two Kanto trainers gulped as Green and Gold filled their cups.

"Better do it to get it over with," Blue gulped, looking at Yellow. The two girls chugged both cups and finally it was down to the worst part; the kissing part.

Blue started it off as everyone stared. Using her right hand to gently pull Yellow's face over to hers, she puckered her lips and they both kissed on the lips quickly and then ran back to their spot on the rug, embarrassed to death.

"Quit laughing! You know what, Green! Truth or dare?!" Blue was on fire, and Green was just the gasoline of it all!

"Dare," Green spoke, quickly regretting his words. He was then nervous. _Why did that just come out of my mouth?! _he thought.

"Green, I dare you to go outside in just your boxers! And don't come out until two people notice you!" Blue raged.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Red started laughing now, and soon Gold, Lack-Two, and Yellow joined in too. Green knew he was in for something. He then went into the bathroom upstairs and took off all of his clothes except his black and green boxers.

"Hey, striptease boy is here!" Lack-Two laughed, high-fiving Gold. Green slowly walked downstairs and asked, "Blue, do I have to?"

"You dared me to become a lesbian, when I am ONE-HUNDERED PERCENT STRAIGHT! So now, you have to get four people to notice you!"

"I thought it was two!"

"I changed my mind!"

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH SNAP!" now Black, Yvonne, Xavier, Silver, Pearl, and even Platinum joined in on laughing. Whi-Two and White just thought it was immature, though.

Green walked outside and Blue locked the door. "Blue? BLUE!" Green shouted, trying to come back in.

"Not until those people, Greeny~"

Green sighed and shivered when he realized how low the temperature was. He then tried to get people's attentions. The Dex Holders snickered until he was at the third person. _Okay, only one more person. Let's get this over with. _he thought once more. He noticed an old man in a lab coat walking outside to see who the half-naked boy was. It was Professor Oak.

"Who is that in the co- wait... Green?!" Professor Oak was shocked. The Dex Holders inside died laughing, watching the whole thing outside the window. "Green, what are you doing outside of Blue's house naked like that?! Wait a minute... are you trying to get to third base with her?" he laughed a little.

"WHAT?! NO!" Green blushed in embarrassment.

"Well... go along, seduce her!" Professor Oak laughed, walking back into his house, laughing louder and louder.

Green just stood there in shock, not even moving until Blue unlocked the door. He then boomed back inside in rage. "I hate you all," he rolled his eyes. That still didn't stop them from laughing.

"You should've seen your face!" Gold laughed, "WHAT?! NO!" Gold imitated.

"The only people I respect in here at the moment is White and Whi-Two," Green said through gritted teeth, going back upstairs into the bathroom to change back into his signature clothing. After everyone got in control and back into the circle, the game resumed.


	4. Chapter 04 - Mad Libs and Scary Stories!

"Well, after THAT embarrassment... I have a lot of ideas for you guys!" Green pouted. He noticed that a few people were still laughing, but remembered that Red was the one who laughed the hardest. "Red. Truth or dare?"

"Um... truth. If I were to choose dare, you'd probably kill me," Red laughed, thinking that he out thought the professor's grandson.

"Heheh... Red, had you ever fantasized about anyone in this room? If so, who, and what did you fantasize about?" Green smirked, crossing his hands. Red turned as red as his jacket!

"Um... yeah, actually... um... do I have to?" Red muttered. Yellow blushed, hoping that her hero would choose her.

"C'mon, Red, you got the easiest one!" Yvonne beamed up, dying to know. She loved watching romantic shows and reading love novels.

"Okay... um... Yellow..." Red blushed. Yellow did too. "I had a dream one time that we were the last people on Earth and I comforted her. Basically, all of you guys were zombies and we comforted each other..."

Blue, Crystal, Ruby, Platinum, White, Whi-Two, and Yvonne all started awing and calling it cute, while the boys started laughing. Sapphire and Yellow, excluded though. Sapphire never gawks over love and Yellow was blushing hard.

"Actually... that wasn't so bad... Ruby, truth or dare?" Red asked, still blushing, looking over to Yellow.

"Dare, as long as it doesn't involve ruining any of my Pokemon's looks. I have a huge contest in a few days, you know!" Ruby stated.

"I dare you... to swap underwear with Platinum and wear it until 10:00! It's 9:30, so thirty minutes isn't that bad," Red grinned. Pearl and Diamond fumed. Both had a crush on the elegant teenager.

"I don't really mind the dare... but could we at least do it in the kitchen where nobody is looking?" Platinum blushed slightly.

"Fine. Go ahead, I'm not that rude of a person!" Red chuckled. Ruby and Platinum got up and exited to the kitchen, which was behind the living room. There was a door next to the couch that they left. They then came back in a few minutes later, scratching their own butts, for they itched.

"Prove that you did it, Ruby. We already see your black and red boxers since Platinum's dress is shorter than the boxer length" Red said, the boys all giggling.

Ruby sighed and then pulled down his pants just enough until they could see Platinum's black with white laced underwear. Both of them blushed. Ruby because of the dare in general and Platinum because the guys caught a glimpse of her panties.

"Alright, White, truth or dare?" Ruby asked the agent.

"Dare! And give me the best you got!" White anxiously shouted.

"White... I dare you to call N and tell him a cheesy pickup line!" Ruby laughed. He knew how much N liked White, and how much White _despised _N.

"N-no! You can't-"

"Hey, you said 'give me the best you got!'" Ruby laughed. The Unova Dex Holders laughed the hardest knowing her hatred for N.

"It's not like he's a creep, White!" Black laughed, earning him a slap in the face from her.

"Fine," White groaned hesitantly. She pulled out her Xtranceiver and scrolled down to N's name, clicking on it. The Dex Holders just listened.

_Beep...beep...beep...click! _"Hello? Wait, White, my darling?" N asked.

"Um... I heard you like Ferris wheels. Let's go to Nimbasa City~" White then hung up right after that, fumed with anger. The Unova Dex Holders and Hoenn Dex Holders laughed. Not many others got the joke, but still laughed due to the dare in general.

"Lack-Two, you never gotten called. Truth or dare?" White smirked at the ladies' man, trying to change the subject quickly.

"You, dear, seem pretty fumed, so I choose truth," Lack-Two called out to the agent.

"Lack-Two, are you a virgin?" White asked the 'ladies' man'. Lack-Two was embarrassed and lost his cool.

"Come on, dude, I know you're not!" Gold laughed, "I mean, I'm not!"

"When have you _ever_ even gotten a girl knocked up, Gold?" Crystal asked.

"Um... I'm not..." Lack-Two blushed.

"Wait, what about Yancy?" White asked.

"It 'affected our careers'. Pfft. I could've gotten her laid," Lack-Two groaned.

* * *

After a while, it was finally 10:00 and they stopped playing truth-or-dare.

"Hey... that was actually pretty... fun. Heheh..." Silver smiled slightly.

"I agree! I was... rather shocked though..." Yellow blushed.

"I think we all were pretty shocked. What did you think, Yvonne and Xavier?" Red turned to the new Dex Holders.

"I loved it! I feel like I know you guys a lot better through truth or dare!" Xavier smirked. Ruby and Platinum remembered that they were wearing each other's underwear.

"Ruby, I recall that it is 10:00pm. Let's switch underwear back immediately," Platinum reminded the coordinator. The two both rushed back into the kitchen.

"Well... what should we do now?" Whi-Two asked Blue.

"Hm... I really don't know... any suggestions, guys?" the theft asked her friends.

"Ooh! What about mad libs? People usually do those at sleepovers!" Bianca's face lit up and clapped at her idea.

"Hey... that's actually not a bad idea, Bianca," Cheren laughed.

"I'll grab my mad libs booklet and pencil!" Yvonne smiled, rushing over to her pink tote bag. She then jumped on the couch. "Come on, guys. It's getting cold, why don't you get on the couch for this one?"

The Dex Holders got on the big black couch. Black sat on the left arm rest, Red sat on the edge, Yellow sat next to him, Green placed himself next to her, and then Blue jumped on next to the Viridian City Gym Leader. Then sat White and Platinum, and finally Diamond and then Pearl sat on the arm rest. Sapphire, Ruby, and Emerald, Gold, Silver, and Crystal, Cheren, and Bianca sat on the floor pressed up against the couch. And finally, Lack-Two and Whi-Two sat on the blue bean bag together. Xavier and Yvonne sat on the center of the couch.

"Okay, let's go in turns. Gold, relative?" Yvonne asked. "Creepy nudist uncle!" Gold shouted out loud. Almost everyone laughed and Yvonne wrote it down. "Silver, give me an adjective."

"Gay," Silver bluntly said. "Okay, another adjective... Crystal?" Yvonne asked.

"Silky."

"And one more adjective, Ruby."

"Fabulous!"

"Okay," Yvonne smiled, writing the wacky answers all down in her book. "Sapphire, name a person in this room."

"Hm... Green!" Sapphire laughed, hoping he would get embarrassed. Green just rolled his eyes and smiled a little bit.

"And- ugh, another adjective?! Emerald?"

"Ooh! Um... deadly?" Emerald laughed manically. Green was shocked at the mind of Emerald.

"Umm... okay... adjective, Lack-Two?"

"Sexy!" Lack-Two smirked.

"Okay... finally, not another adjective, okay... Whi-Two, please give me a verb ending in 'ed'"

"How about squirmed?" Whi-Two said. Yvonne wrote it down.

"Black, name a- oh god... name a body part," Yvonne shivered.

"Oh god..." White facepalmed, and so did Cheren and Bianca.

"Ass," Black laughed, fist-pumping Gold and Lack-Two. _Oh great, now Black is becoming perverted! Wasn't Gold and Lack-Two enough?! _White thought.

"F-Fine..." Yvonne annoyingly groaned, writing 'ass' down in the blank. "White, give me a verb ending in 'ing'."

"Catching!" White smiled.

"Bianca, plural noun?"

"Garbadors!"

"Cheren, noun?"

"Math text book."

"Red, adverb?"

"Strainedly?" Red guessed. He honestly had nothing in his mind except reading the final result of the Mad Lib.

"I need a verb, Yellow."

"Yodel?" Yellow laughed politely.

"Haha! Okay... Green, give me another verb."

"Split."

"Blue, name a person in this room."

"Hm, so many choices~" Blue looked around the room and finally had her pick. "Sapphire~"

"Okay... and Platinum, Diamond, and Pearl, work your brains together and think of a relative.

"Okay, Diamond and Pearl... you can brainstorm a name, but it has to have 'aunt' in front of it," Platinum nodded, giving them a fair offer.

"Yes, m'lady! Hm, how about Aunt Bob?" Diamond asked his best friend.

"Bob is an overrated name... Aunt Jimbo?" Pearl asked.

"Yeah! Aunt Jimbobobo!" Diamond and Pearl shouted as their final answer.

"Um... okay! And it looks like we're done!" Yvonne smiled, and so did Xavier and everyone else.

"I can't wait to see the final result," Xavier nodded. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Dear Creepy Nudist Uncle,  
I am having a gay time at camp. The counselour is silky and the food is just fabulous. I met Green and we became deadly friends. Unfortunately, Green is sexy and I squirmed my ass so we couldn`t go catching like everybody else. I need more Garbadors and a math text book sale, so please strainedly yodel more when you split your back.  
Your Aunt Jimbobobo,  
Sapphire"

"HAHAHAHA WHAT?! 'Unfortunately, Green is sexy and I squirmed my ass'?! HAHA!" Red laughed, being that he has known him the longest.

"Heheheh!" Xavier laughed a little. Everyone joined in on the laughing. After a while, the laughing cooled down and it was now 10:43pm.

"Guys, wanna tell scary stories? It's pretty late, but I don't want to do anything scary at the end of this party!" Blue asked.

"Sure, Blue! I love scary stories! Well... hopefully they're actually _scary_," Whi-Two laughed as Blue turned off the lights. She then put on the flashlight. The Dex Holders were all on the couch besides those who were on the floor pressed up against it.

"I don't like scary stories..." Yellow blushed in embarrassment.

"Hey, don't worry, Yellow..." Red blushed, placing his arm around her to sooth her, "they're just fake stories. Plus, when you're around people you like, it helps. There is, like, twenty-one people in here that you know! If you don't like it... you can just cover your ears until I give you a sign...

"Yeah... thanks Red... I-"

"SPECIALSHIPPING!" Pearl shouted.

"SHHHH, PEARL, NOT NOW," Platinum and Diamond stopped the comedian.

"Um... thanks Red!" Yellow blushed, "I'm ready!" Blue got the flashlight first and chuckled; they were _now_ about to tell their scariest stories!


	5. Chapter 05 - Shameful Confessions?

"Okay, I'm starting first!" Blue laughed mischievously. The pesky girl turned on the flash light and placed it under her chin as the Dex Holders gathered around. (NOTE: DON'T READ THE CENTERED PART IF YOU DON'T LIKE CREEPYPASTAS. kthx I love you ouo)

"This story... is called Crushed... one time... my friends, Red, Green, and Yellow decided to go to the Flea Market over in Viridian City... we got some pretty good deals, and it was almost the end of the day. Green pointed out a strange man in a purple cloak sitting on a raggedy black rug. The only thing he had... was a black treasure chest. Red asked 'Hey, sir, what do you have? Did you just open up, because we never say you here!'. The man replied seriously 'Why yes... Red from Pallet Town.' _How does he know my name?! _Red thought, surprised why the man's knowledge. He had never met this man in his life! 'Psst, come on, Red, this man is giving me the creeps!' Green whispered to his former rival. Red tried to walk away, but he felt flows of curiosity flow through him, like he couldn't move. 'So... you want to have this black box? It has a... rather great surprise in it... though, nobody could handle it's power, so I'll just throw it aw-' 'NO!' Red shouted. 'Wanna buy this treasure?' 'Sure! How much is it?' Red asked, about to grab his wallet. His friends had a bad feeling about this. 'Why, it's free,' the man cackled. Red got it and then his friends went back home to Pallet Town. They left Red alone, for they had business. It was in his room when it all started... it was like the box was... calling for him! Eagerness and anxiety kept moving through Red's brain, and he did it. He opened the box. Out of the box, swarms of disembodied spirits filled the room, covering it in blackness. Red was lost, but a strange voice guided him. 'CoMe ReD, fOlLoW tHe LiGhT,' a cackled voice shouted. Red didn't see any light, but he felt like something was guiding his path, as he finally reached to the end. 'ReD, yOu WiLL rEcIvE yOuR gIfT iF yOu... MaKe A dEaL wItH mE...' 'What kind of deal?' Red heard himself say. 'If YoU wAnT tHe TrEaSuRe, AlLoW mE tO pOsSeSs YoUr SpiRiT... I'll MaKe YoUr LiFe WaY bEtter...' the spirit lied, holding the same black box from earlier. 'Okay...' Red fainted. He then lied in bed, cold and dead... but, he had one last 'dream' before death. He was in a room with all of his friends; Green, Yellow, Blue, Gold, Crystal, Silver, Ruby, Sapphire, Platinum, Diamond, Pearl, Black, White, Lack-Two, Whi-Two, Yvonne, and Xavier. Except... they were all pale and stationary. They lined up against the wall with pitch black eyes... silently. Red walked up, trying to get their attention. No reply. A skeleton appeared behind him and starting running towards Red. Blackness flashed for a split second, which caused his friends to run at him faster than a Raichu. They then tore up his flesh until he was completely gone. And crushed. He woke up and felt the spirit remind him of the bad times in life that his friends abandoned him and he looked at the knife next to him. 'YeS, tAkE iT...' the spirit laxed him. Red's soul had been to weak to overpower the spirit. He grabbed the knife and killed himself. After a week, his friends went to his house to see what was the matter. Everything was normal until they went upstairs. They saw Red lying face down in bed with blood scattered around him, and when they looked at the knife, all they heard was a faint whisper 'tAkE iT...'"

When Blue finished her fake story, all she saw were everyone's jaws to the floor, surprised at her gruesome mind.

"Wow... Blue, I never thought you could write great stories like that..." Green shook his head, trying to look tough. Blue noticed Yellow was still shocked.

"Um... Yellow... we can stop if you want..." Blue muttered, feeling bad for the young girl.

"That... was... awesome! Don't stop!" Yellow shouted. Red was shocked at her dark side. "I'll go next!" she shouted taking the flashlight.

* * *

It was now 11:15pm. Everyone told their scary stories and Silver went last, telling his story about the Masked Man's revenge. "Who's next?" Gold asked, wanted more scary stories.

"I think that's it..." Xavier looked around. "I love scary stories now thanks to you guys! My fear is gone!" Yellow smiled.

"I still can't get over your story, Yellow... I never knew that you thought like that... O_O" Yvonne sheepishly spoke.

"Well, as long as my Feefee(Ruby's Milotic) didn't get hurt... speaking of which, may I give Feefee some dinner?" Ruby asked Blue.

"Sure! What does she eat?" Blue asked, curiously.

"Oh, she eats dead Magikarps," Ruby smiled. Everyone was shocked.

"Wait, Pokemon never die? They just faint?" Cheren said. He didn't want to be proven wrong; he was a teacher!

"Oh, they don't die. Only Magikarps die due to being weaker than a feather," Ruby informed the Unova teacher/gym leader.

"Well, uh... sure, go ahead," Blue told the Pokemon coordinator. Ruby then grabbed his fishing rod and went outside. After he left, there was slight silence.

"How can that boy go outside, it's _freezing_!? Even I couldn't wait outside earlier," Sapphire yelled.

"At 12:00, I have a movie we can all watch, but how about we play some Never Have I Ever while we wait for midnight to come?" Xavier suggested.

"Ooh! I love that game! It's always so funny to see what people have done!" Yvonne clapped.

"Oh yay, a game I actually like," Green sarcastically said, with Silver nodding behind him. Just then, Ruby came in, withdrawing Feefee.

"Did you catch a big one?" Sapphire laughed. Ruby showed Sapphire a five-foot long Magikarp skeleton. "HOLY CRAP..." Green, Sapphire, and Yvonne shouted.

"Come inside, Ruby, and lock the door! We're playing Never Have I Ever!" Pearl waved at Ruby. Ruby took off his shoes once more and locked the door behind him, joining the rest of the Dex Holders at the kitchen table where preparations for midnight were being made by Blue and Yvonne.

"Okay guys, how about we hold up all ten fingers. The rules are pretty easy. I'll start off and if you did that thing that I never did, you put one finger down. We go in a circle, so super serious gal will be next," Gold explained.

"Yeah... wait, hey!" Crystal nagged.

"A-anyways... I'll start! Um... never have I ever caught a Pokemon," Gold joked.

"Ok- HEY, YOU CAN'T DO THAT," Green laughed.

"Okay, okay... never have I ever fantasized about anyone in this entire room," Gold smirked. Red, Green, Silver, Xavier, and Platinum put one finger down.

"Wait... Green?! Who have you ever fantasized about?!" Gold childishly asked the professor's grandson.

"A female," Green sarcastically answered back.

"Alright! My turn! Never have I ever walked in on my parents," Crystal laughed as a joke. She didn't think anyone would put a finger down, but Emerald, Blue, and Black did just that.

"WOW. Haha!" Green broke out into laughter.

"Never have I ever slept with someone ugly," Silver said. Gold and Lack-Two quickly raised their hands and rushed it back down.

"I'M SORRY I THOUGHT IT WAS A WOMAN I DIDN'T KNOW IT WAS ACTUALLY A DUDE" Gold broke out in fake tears.

"Pfft. Figures," Silver smirked at his rival.

"Well, now it is my turn," Red sheepishly said after his confession. "Never have I ever been to a concert." Yvonne, Yellow, Green, Gold, Black, and Platinum put down one finger.

* * *

After a while, it was 11:47pm and the five remaining people were Whi-Two, Pearl, Emerald, and Crystal. Yvonne and Blue also now finished setting up for the movie and decided to watch the remaining Dex Holders.

"...never have I ever farted in an elevator and put the blame on someone else," Whi-Two laughed. The ones who put their fingers down were Emerald, Pearl, and... Crystal?!

"Wait, CRYSTAL?!" Gold started to laugh.

"Shut. Up. It slipped, okay?" Crystal said, turning her head to the laughing Gold that was standing against the shelf.

"One... wait... DAMMIT, I'm out," Pearl squeamishly raged.

"Never have I ever run from a police officer," Emerald smirked. Whi-Two put one finger down, for she had ran away from Looker once when he found out that she was in Team Plasma. This was, of course, while she was still apart of it.

"Ooh! I have a big one! Never have I ever... gave someone a fake phone number," Crystal guessed. Whi-Two was now out.

"Damn!" Whi-Two banged her first against the table.

"Wait, Whi-Two, when have you ever done that?" Black asked the former Team Plasma member.

"When the police needed my phone number... I don't wanna say any more..." Whi-Two muttered. It was now Emerald and Crystal!

"Never have I ever shoplifted!" Emerald spat out. Crystal smirked, not putting her finger down. _Dammit! _the short boy thought.

"Never have I ever submitted someone else's assignment as my own!" Crystal said. Emerald put one finger down. He had one left and she had one left. This next one will be the tie-breaker!

"Okay, Crys... _never_ have I _ever _snuck into a movie without paying!" Emerald smirked. Crystal's pupils shrunk in surprise. Everyone was giving her a sly smirk or looking curiously.

Crystal put her finger down. "Yes... I snuck into Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction. B-B-But it was worth it! It was freaking awesome!" Crystal tried to cover up her crime.

"Yes! I win!" Emerald shouted, raising one fist in the air. "Good game?" he asked Crystal.

"Heheh... good game, Emerald!" Crystal smiled, shaking his hand.

"Speaking of games and movies, Yvonne brought Scott Pilgrim VS. The World~" Blue announced.

"OMG, I _love _that movie!" Whi-Two squealed.

"Hey, I watched that a long time ago! It'd be nice to see it again, Yvonne. Thanks!" Xavier exclaimed.

"Xavier, you're pretty awesome! I never knew it was popular all the way over in Kalos!" Sapphire shouted in awe. Xavier blushed.

"Pearl, Diamond, wanna make the popcorn again? I'll help pass out some Coca-Cola and Sprite!" Ruby offered.

"Sure! I could, uh... use a hand!" Diamond sheepishly answered the Hoenn Dex Holder. Pearl nodded behind his best friend.

"C'mon guys, quit screwing around and let's sit on the couch!" Gold shouted, running back into the living room. The Dex Holders besides Pearl, Diamond, and Ruby followed behind the enthusiastic boy.


	6. Chapter 06 - A Friendly Conclusion!

The Dex Holders besides Pearl, Diamond, and Ruby, who were getting the snacks, sat back down on Blue's black sofa in the living room. This time, the Dex Holders sat in different spots. Black sat on the left arm rest, followed by Red, Yellow, Green, Blue, Yvonne, Xavier, Cheren, Lack-Two, and White, who sat on the right arm rest. Under the couch, laid Platinum, Gold, Crystal, Silver, Sapphire, Emerald, Bianca, and Whi-Two who sat on the beanbag. "Wait, hold on..." Blue said. Green and Gold let the brunette through, curious of what she would do. Blue turned off every light in the living room and raced to the end of the room to plug in her Jigglypuff night light just in case, getting back on her spot on the couch.

"Well... shall we turn on the movie?" Yvonne asked, grabbing Blue's Xfinity remote. "Hey, wait for us!" Ruby laughed, followed by Pearl and Diamond walking into the living room with Diamond turning off the kitchen light.

"Ugh, I wanna watch Scott Pilgrim, don't bot- OH WAIT, SNACKS!" Lack-Two shouted with glee.

"Yep! I have a large bowl of butter popcorn, while Pearl has the Dominoes pizza and Ruby has fourty-eight cans of soda. Twenty-four are Sprite and twenty-four are Coca-Cola, by the way," Diamond smiled, fitting his way next to Platinum. He sat down with the big pink bowl of butter popcorn. "If you guys want any, feel free to take some!"

Pearl and Ruby passed out their snacks to each person. Each person getting one pizza and a can of what ever soda they wanted. After they passed the snacks out, Diamond signaled Pearl to sit next to him while Sapphire and Emerald let Ruby sit between them.

"Okay, thanks Diamond, Pearl, and Ruby!" Yvonne laughed, picking up the Xfinity remote once again. "_Now _can I turn Scott Pilgrim on?"

"Hell yeah! I loved this movie!" Gold enthusiastically yelled.

"Hey, for once something we can agree on, Gold. I love this movie too!" Silver and Crystal said at the same time. Yvonne turned on the TV and then started the movie.

The twenty-one Dex Holders all loved the movie, but halfway through the movie, Green was shocked at the half-awake Blue. "Green..." the tired Blue whispered to Green. She would then lie her head on Green's shoulder, which shocked him the most. After hesitating, Green gently placed his arm around her as she tiredly watched the movie. Sapphire, however... she was addicted! Ruby tried to remind her that it was a movie, but that didn't stop the wild girl! As for Red and Yellow? Red made the first move and placed his arm around Yellow's shoulder. Yellow was still sad about the horror story Blue told everyone. It wasn't scary in her opinion, but she didn't want Red to die, ever!

"Red..." Yellow whispered, sternly.

"Eh... Yellow, what's wrong?"

"Red... you'll never abandon us, right? Or commit suicide?" she whispered, tugging Red's arm around her tighter.

"I'd never abandon my friends... ever... especially not you," Red smiled faintly. Yellow gave him a big hug and Red blushed. "You're the best, Yellow..."

* * *

The movie ended at 1:55am. Everyone was starting to get a bit tired. Yvonne turned off the movie after the credits, revealing the usual DVD disk screen.

Gold yawned. "Wow..." Gold scratched his butt, "I'd defeat Ramona Flower's seven evil boyfriends for her piece of ass, right Lack-Two?"

"You know it, Gold... however, you shouldn't try rushing to third base so quickly. Mind if I teach you a few stunts and tricks some time?" Lack-Two smirked.

"I wouldn't mind at all!" Gold exclaimed. "You two are both idiots," Crystal yawned. She was too tired to slap anyone, and so was White.

"Before we go to bed, how about we play some musical chairs?" Emerald suggested.

"Isn't that a baby game?" Green yawned, getting up.

"Well... it'll tire us out. Plus, it can be pretty fun to see who sits in each other's lap!" Gold laughed. Gold whispered the lap part to Green. He got his PokeDex and turned on the radio to the music station, 45.0 Dratini.

"I don't see why not," Green laughed a little. Sapphire nodded, loving the naughtiness in musical chairs also and grabbed twenty rocking chairs, placing them in the middle of the room.

"Ooh, musical chairs?" Yellow asked, smiling. _Yellow is so innocent... _Sapphire thought, annoyed. All twenty-one Dex Holders gathered around the chairs. "Are we ready?" Gold smirked, mischievously.

"Yeah!" the Dex Holders tiredly shouted. Gold started the radio. DJ Mary was playing Firework by Katy Perry.

"Ooh, Firework by Katy Perry," Silver heard the words come out of his mouth. _Shit, _the redhead thought. Green, Gold, Black, and Lack-Two snickered.

"You know that song?" Lack-Two tried to hold in his laughter.

"U-um... no. Blue showed me it and it got stuck in my head," he lied. After a while, Gold turned off the radio. "Stop!" The Dex Holders all sat in a chair, except for Ruby who accidentally sat in Yellow's lap. Ruby walked over to the couch after removing one chair for the next round.

"Oh dear!" Yellow and Ruby shouted, blushing in embarrassment.

"Pffffffffft, hahaha!" Green laughed. Red and Sapphire fumed and looked at each other. Gold started the music again. This time, the music ended on it's own. This time, White got out. She almost sat in Cheren's lap before looking back. She removed another chair.

"Alright... now!" Gold shouted, turning on the radio again. This time, Counting Stars by One Republic played. When he stopped it, Crystal fell on Silver's lap. Now Gold fumed!

"I-I'm sorry Silver," Crystal said, hesitant to stay on his lap any longer. She shot up and dusted off her butt.

"Yeah..." Silver blushed and smiled a little behind her back.

"PreciousMet-"

"Quit referencing ship names, Pearl! You too, Dia!" Crystal and Gold both snapped in embarrassment. She removed one chair and stomped right on to the couch, where Ruby and White were sitting.

After a while, nobody sat in anyone's lap except Platinum who sat in Diamond's. The people who were out were Ruby, White, Crystal, Lack-Two, Bianca, Cheren, Emerald, Pearl, Platinum, Red, Yellow, Sapphire, Gold and Xavier. Green, Blue, Silver, Diamond, Black, Whi-Two, and Yvonne were the only ones left.

"Okay... ooh! YES YES YES!" Gold shouted, surprising everyone.

"What, Gold?" Red and Platinum both asked the enthusiastic boy.

"Thrift Shop by Macklemore!" he squealed a fanboyish squeal. The people who were out started singing it, but the people who were still in were too busy concentrating and trying _not _to sit in anyone's lap.

Sapphire whispered to Gold, "if someone sits in someone else's lap during this song, that'd be so hilarious!" Gold laughed and gave Sapphire a fist-pump. Gold then paused the music. Everyone ran to one of the six remaining chairs. When Black ran by Blue, she lost her balance and fell on Green's lap!

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" she shrieked. Green blushed so little that nobody could see.

"Uhhhh..."

Blue ran over to the couch, rapidly wiping off her butt while everyone else but Green laughed. Diamond and Pearl, however, awed in sarcasm. Gold smirked as the brunette ran over to the couch and resumed Thrift Shop. After a while of playing, it was now just Silver and Diamond, who looked each other straight in the eyes and when the music stopped, both ran for the chair.

"Oh... my... god..." Whi-Two shouted. Red covered Yellow's eyes. Platinum's pupils shrunk in surprise. "Ha... HAHAHAHA!" Gold laughed manically and mischievously. Crystal was too shocked to hit Gold.

Diamond had sat in Silver's lap! Everyone started laughing.

"SILVER, YOU'RE A MAGNET!" Green broke out laughing. Too much was going on for anyone to be surprised that _Green _out of all people was laughing! Silver threw up in his mouth, while Diamond ran to the bathroom to change into a different pair of pants.

"Not cool!" Silver laughed playfully.

"Hey; as long as _you _weren't the one being penetrated, you should be happy! Every time you weren't the victim!" Xavier laughed, fist-pumping Silver.

Emerald yawned, "hey... speaking of time, it's 3:06am..."

"Wow... we spent over six hours having fun!" Bianca yawned, followed by Cheren nodding.

"Time went by fast," Lack-Two stated. All of the Dex Holders started to yawn, getting sleepy.

Yellow was the most tired out of the Dex Holders, being the youngest. "I'm sleepy... Blue-chan, do we have anywhere to sleep? If not, I can just walk home if you want. Virdian City is just above us."

"Of course we do, look outside the window!" Blue laughed. The Dex Holders slumped over to the window and opened the blinds.

"Wow! There's approximately one and a half feet of snow out there!" Cheren informed everyone.

"Oh my god... Cheren is right; my PokeDex says it's one foot and six inches deep out there!" Crystal nodded, checking her PokeDex to make sure the teacher was correct.

"Thanks, Cheren-kun!" Yellow nodded in respect, "wow... the snow is so beautiful, right guys?"

"You can say that again, Yellow! It's like a blanket out there," Red nodded at his crush. The Dex Holders stared outside the window for a while, watching the snowflakes all come down.

* * *

"Guys, wanna go upstairs into my bedroom? I have a two king-sized beds in my room that fit four people each. Anyone who sleeps on the floor, I have about... thirteen or so sleeping bags in my camping box," Blue yawned. The Dex Holders stopped looking out the window. Everyone nodded and slowly walked upstairs.

Upstairs, the Dex Holders got ready for bed. Red, Yellow, Green, and of course, Blue, got one king sized bed, while Crystal, Gold, Silver, and Emerald got the other. Above the Kanto Dex Holders' bed, Ruby slept in a beanbag next to Sapphire's bean bag. Above the Johto Dex Holders'/Emerald's bed lied Diamond and Pearl. Above the two Sinnoh Dex Holders was Platinum. Black and White slept next to the door, with Whi-Two and Lack-Two sleeping below them. Yvonne and Xavier slept below in between the two king-sized beds. Finally, above Ruby and Sapphire, lied Cheren and Bianca who slept in the same sleeping bag due to one of the sleeping bags being borrowed by Blue's friend Yancy. Yancy was also Lack-Two's ex.

"Guys..." Xavier tiredly yawned. "Y-yeah?" everyone asked, besides Cheren and Bianca, who were too busy spooning each other.

"I'm glad I got to meet all of you guys and party. It was fun and I got to meet some new friends!" Xavier smiled.

"Well, it's always nice to have more Dex Holders. We're the only Dex Holders in the world! I mean, yeah we can have non-Dex Holder friends, like Whitney from Goldenrod, or Clair from Blackthorn!... but... you guys are like best friends," Crystal exclaimed, followed by a yawn.

"And I have someone who's almost as wild as me!" Sapphire laughed, giving Xavier a thumbs up.

"Oh, and don't forget the fun we had tonight. We got to learn more stuff about each other and it grew our bond of friendship," Silver nodded.

"Even I had fun... thanks Blue for this party..." Green blushed slightly.

"And thank you for being such a soft pillow during the movie~" Blue winked, kissing Green on the forehead.

"OldRiva-"

"No, Gold!" Silver shouted, throwing his glove at the shipper. Everyone laughed and talked more until all of the Dex Holders drifted off to sleep as snow covered every region like a big white blanket.

* * *

"Hey, Green?" Blue whispered, shaking the cranky boy. He scowled playfully.

"Hm... Blue, it's 3:25am! Why are you waking me up?" Green whispered, turning his body around to face the brunette.

"Um... thank you for coming to my party..." Blue blushed. Green was tired. _Is she... blushing?! _he thought.

"Blue..." Green looked out the window while also staying in bed. He saw the snow shimmering outside in the foggy mist of morning. "Sometimes I can't explain the feelings you give me..."

"Green... have a great sleep~" Blue whispered, hugging him like a teddy bear. Green tried to get her off of him but she was already asleep.

"Goodnight... Blue..." Green blushed. Green looked next to him and saw Yellow sleeping with her head on Red's chest. He looked over and also saw Crystal and Gold hugging each other. Black's arm was around White's shoulders. He also saw Lack-Two spooning Whi-Two and chuckled. _Just like Gold, _he thought. _Wow! Even White and Black are hugging each other! _Green thought. He also saw Yvonne and Xavier's heads together, like they passed out before kissing. Finally, he looked down and saw Sapphire's arm around Ruby's neck. He wondered who did this.

"Oh yeah. I did that. I want them to become couples," Blue whispered before drifting off to sleep once more. Green laughed and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

All of the Dex Holders rested peacefully at Blue's house. It was a crazy, but fun night, too, where all twenty-one Dex Holders had a reunion and bonded. Crushes were formed, they learned more about each other, they all got to have fun, and they had the time of their lives. This was a friendship that could never be broken! The end!

* * *

Welp, I finally finished the story. If you like it, give me a review, favorite this, or even give me a request on what to do next time! Until then, peace out! .D.


End file.
